


Fight

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [23]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Angst, Arguing, Axel's being a flirt and Roxas goes off on him for it, Domestic, Flirting, M/M, Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, let me-"</p><p>"Explain?" Roxas interrupted, whirling around to look at Axel. "How many other people you've been with before me? Or <i>while </i>you were with me?"</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Arguing.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

"Roxas - hey, Roxas!"

Roxas dropped his bag by the door and strode purposefully towards his room.

"Roxas, wait!" Axel cleared the space between them, grabbing his wrist.

"Get off of me!"

"Hey, let me-"

"Explain?" Roxas interrupted, whirling around to look at Axel. He felt dangerously close to crying; his eyes were stinging. "How many other people you've been with before me? Or while you were with me?"

"No!" Axel replied. "No! Just... no! I haven't been with anyone since you! I don't want to be with anyone except you!"

"Then why were you flirting with that guy?!" Roxas yelled.

His volume surprised them both; he didn't know he could be this angry and Axel looked like he didn't know it, either.

"Roxas, that didn't mean _any_ -"

"Then why did you do it?! Ugh. I barely know anything _about_ flirting and that was painfully obvious! How many times do you do that behind my back!"

"I don't!"

"Well, now I'm going to be paranoid _every damn time_ you go somewhere without me!" Roxas jerked his wrist free. "How am I supposed to feel about it?! I wish I didn't feel at all!" He squeezed his eyes shut as tears threatened and he whirled around to dart into the bedroom. He slammed the door behind him with enough force to make his ears ring, collapsing onto the bed afterwards.

 _Not_ having a heart was easier than this.

Roxas buried his face into the pillow. It smelled like Axel. Roxas gripped it close and tried, unsuccessfully, to stop himself from crying.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hate it when they argue, but Axel seems like he'd be an unintentional (and intentional both) flirt.  
> To be continued in tomorrow's prompt.
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ or any affiliate. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
